Paper Mario: Sticker Star
A new Paper Mario has been announced for the upcoming Nintendo 3DS. It will be the fourth title in the ''Paper Mario'' series preceded by 2007's Super Paper Mario for the Nintendo Wii. The game was first announced at the Nintendo Conference at the Electronic Entertainament Expo (E3) 2010 on June 15, 2010. Unlike the side-scrolling gameplay of it's predecessor, Paper Mario for the 3DS returns to the series' roots and focuses on the RPG-style gameplay established in the original Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64. During the game, players will take control of Mario as he explores the overworld and challenges enemies into RPG-style battles. As of time, release date information is confirmed and it will come out in 2011. Gameplay Paper Mario for the 3DS focuses on Mario traveling the overworld and battling enemies to earn star points (Unconfirmed), level up, and collect coins. Outside of battle, Mario will collect items and overcome obstacles such as bypassing a giant Wiggler or navigating a maze of playing cards. During battle, Mario can either jump on his enemies or attack them with his hammer. It has been speculated that Mario will once again have partners to assist him in battles such as a new Chain Chomp partner. A clip of gameplay footage has shown this Chain Chomp being thrown by its chain in the overworld, like one of Bowser's attacks in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. It is stated that the Chain Chomp partner may just be a cover-up for a different partner since there is nothing different from him that separates it from the species(Citation needed) or due to it not having any different characteristics, it might mean you could defeat an enemy and befriend it so it will join your team. Warp Pipes are also returning. In one picture there are jump and spike icons scattered everywhere. They are called stickers and will be an important part of the game. List of Confirmed Charactersthumb|366px|right|Paper Mario 3DS footage Story Characters *Mario *Toads Mario's Partners *A chain chomp partner *A green Toad *A wiggler Enemies *Goomba *Pokey *Green Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa Troopa *Unknown Boss resembling a purple Monty Mole king *Bomb-ombs *Ice Bros. *Para-Bombs *Podoboo *Dry Bones Items *Frog Suit( works like the Multibounce badge it does 10 damage to the first enemy, 8 to the second,etc.) *Stickers (you can find stickers in blocks and such). *? Block *Warp Pipe *Bricks *Coins *Save Block *Recovery Block Attacks *Jump *Hammer *Power Bounce Confirmed Locations *﻿Toad Town *Plains similar to pleasant path from Paper Mario *Desert similar to Dry Dry Desert *Snow plains similar to shiver mountain from Paper Mario *Jungle similar to world 5 of New Super Mario bros. Wii *Mountain area similar to world 6 of New Super Mario bros. Wii *Lava area similar to Mt. Lavalava *Creepy Steeple like area *A fortress area ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Other Characters *Whomp *Wiggler Trivia *This is the first Paper Mario game to be released on a portable Nintendo console. *This is also the 4th installment in the Paper Mario Series for the Nintendo 3DS *This game is supposed to be like the original Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64, except without the Star spirits. Category:Games Category:Article stubs